lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
GROUND STATE OF He
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) October 19 , 2015 Helium atom is an atom of the chemical element helium with atomic numbe 2. After my published paper "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular end nuclear structures" (2008) today it is well known that the correct electron configuration of helium atom should be given by this image including the following electron configuration 1s2. Helium is composed of two electrons bound by the electromagnetic force to a nucleus containing two protons along with either one or two neutrons, depending on the isotope, held together by the strong electromagnetic force. ( See my “Discovery of nuclear force and structure”) . Unlike for hydrogen, a closed-form solution to the Schrödinger equation for the helium atom has not been found. Under this condition various approximations, such as the Hartree–Fock method, could be used to estimate the ground state energy. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, so far neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of ionizations of elements related to the chemical properties of atoms. Though such properties were modified by the periodic table initially proposed by the Russian chemist Mendeleev the reason of this subject of ionizations of elements remained obscure under the influence of the invalid special relativity.(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). It is of interest to note that the discovery of the electron spin (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is greater than the speed of light which is responsible for understanding the electromagnetic interaction of two electrons of opposite spin when the interelectron diatance is very small. So it was my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” which supplied the clue. You can see in User Kaliambos this paper of 2008 . In 1925 the two young Dutch physicists Uhlenbeck and Goudsmit discovered the electron spin according to which the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is greater than the speed of light. (See my “FASTER THAN LIGHT”). Since this discovery invalidates Einstein’s relativity it met much opposition by physicists including Pauli. Under the influence of Einstein’s invalid relativity physicists believed that in nature cannot exist velocities faster than the speed of light. So great physicists like Pauli, Heisenberg, and Dirac abandoned the natural laws of electromagnetism in favor of wrong theories including qualitative approaches under an idea of symmetry properties between the two electrons of opposite spin which lead to many complications. So this puzzle was in my paper of 2008. In that paper I showed that the electron spin which gives a peripheral velocity greater than the speed of light cannot be affected by the photon absorption. On this basis earlier I published my paper "Nuclear structure..electromagnetism" (2003) in which I showed not only my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE but also that the peripheral velocity (u >> c) of two spinning electrons with opposite spin gives an attractive magnetic force Fm stronger than the electric repulsion Fe when the two electrons of mass m and charge (-e) are at a very short separation r < 578.8 /1015 m. Because of the antiparallel spin along the radial direction the interaction of the electron charges gives an electromagnetic force Fem = Fe - Fm . Therefore in my research the integration for calculating the mutual Fem led to the following relation: Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2//r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2 m2c2) Of course for Fe = Fm one gets the equilibrium separation ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m. That is, for r < 578.8/1015 m the two electrons of opposite spin exert an attractive electromagnetic force, because the attractive Fm is stronger than the repulsive Fe . Here Fm is a spin-dependent force of short range. As a consequence this situation provides the physical basis for understanding the pairing of two electrons described qualitatively by the Pauli principle, which cannot be applied in the simplest case of the deuteron in nuclear physics, because the binding energy between the two spinning nucleons occurs when the spin is not opposite (S=0) but parallel (S=1). According to the experiments in the case of two electrons with antiparallel spin the presence of a very strong external magnetic field gives parallel spin (S=1) with electric and magnetic repulsions given by Fem = Fe + Fm So according to the well-established laws of electromagnetism after a detailed analysis of paired electrons in two-electron atoms I concluded that at r < 578.8/1015 m a motional EMF produces vibrations of paired electrons. Unfortunately today physicists in the absence of a detailed knowledge believe that the two electrons of two-electron atoms under the Coulomb repulsion between the electrons move not together as one particle but as separated particles possessing the two opposite points of the diameter of the orbit around the nucleus. In fact, the two electrons of opposite spin behave like one particle circulating about the nucleus under the rules of quantum mechanics forming two-electron orbitals in helium, beryllium etc. In my paper of 2008 I showed that the positive vibration energy (Ev) described in eV depends on the Ze charge of nucleus as Ev = 16.95Z - 4.1 Of course in the absence of such a vibration energy Ev it is well-known that the ground state energy E described in eV for two orbiting electrons could be given by the Bohr model as E = -27.2 Z2. So the combination of the energies of the Bohr model and the vibration energies due to the opposite spin of two electrons led to my discovery of the ground state energy of two-electron atoms given by E = -27.2 Z2 +16.95 Z - 4.1 For example the laboratory measurement of the ionization energy of H- yields an energy of the ground state E = - 14.35 eV In this case since Z = 1 we get E -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV In the same way writing for the helium Z = 2 we get E = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV which is equal to the laboratory measurement. The discovery of this simple formula based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism was the first fundamental equation for understanding the energies of many-electron atoms, while various theories based on qualitative symmetry properties lead to complications. For example in the “Helium atom-WIKIPEDIA” we read: “Unlike for hydrogen, a closed-form solution to the Schrödinger equation for the helium atom has not been found. However, various approximations, such as the Hartree–Fock method, can be used to estimate the ground state energy and wavefunction of the atom.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts